


His Beating Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes has a secret, and if he doesn't tell his dearest bro John Watson he feels he shall burst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first lemon ok don’t be to harsh with me ok, it was very emotional for me because first and all you knowww… C&c welcoe but like don’t be mean otherwise I will eat you uwu please subcribe to get updates on my story! I wonder what will happen next!

“You are my heart,” whispered Shelock.  
“BRO,” cries John Watsot, a tear epically rolling down his cheek, Lux Aeterna playing in the background making the loving couple even more emotional.  
“I deduce from your reaction that you feel the same and it makes me happy. Feel my happiness, John, stick your hand down my pants and feel my happiness.”  
“Oh you’re so smurt Sherlcock,” sighed Jon. “I’m a docter and I can prescribe your inteligence.”  
“Prescribe how I love you.” He pulled his dick out, and It was 3 feet long!!  
“It’s huge,” trebled watton, “how will this fit inside me?”  
“With my love anything is possble,” said the tall curly hair erotically.  
Jim slowly took off his clohes, never looking away from sherlocks romantic gaze. He realised hw was blushing, and so he stopped and put his cheek with his hand.  
“Don’t be shy, serlok,” he said comfortingly, “I love you and we should open our bodies to each other…”  
“Yes, jon, even though you know nothing I shall hear you this time because I am in love with you...”  
Sherloc went to get the lubraicant from the bathroom and jon sat down to reconsider his life.  
Tomorrow, he will go to the register and write his diary. And then h e will take a shower and tell his fiancé that he became gay for his gay friend Sherclock homes.  



	2. i vl0e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> serloc in trubl

Jac went to the bathrum. he set on toylit and thunk long and hard aboot his footur wiv sherlick. he felt teers of emoshun in his heat, beeting like a real hart

And than!!

BANG!!

shelock just screamed!

jon ran out with hi s pandas around his ankles but lucky his underwear was still half on because he was halfway through taking them off becus his harden wun let me take them off folly

and inpecter lestrange was also suddenly there, standng in the door like a heroine com 2 safe cupple in dangar

Thank yiu," sher said to lester

ther was a erotic gleam in his round greatfuly balls. "serkock..."

...yes inspectio? ansored the slim curly hared violisit.

i... i... have to go! buy.

and then he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so emoshun,.. i can; stop crying and think abou tha sad movi with the deal girl and the boy who survior guilt


End file.
